Due to the development of internet technology, sensor technology, radio frequency identification technology and software technology, various devices in the physical world can be connected to an information technology basic setting, thereby forming an internet of things. The internet of things is a network concept based on the internet, and extends and expands clients of the internet to any goods or items to perform information exchanging and communication between the clients.
A conventional method for controlling the internet of things usually requires different hardware supports to control different kinds of devices. It may even be necessary to set up appropriative data collecting and transmitting devices corresponding to different application situations in accordance with different types of data transmitting modes, causing a complex implement and a cost thereof is relatively high.